By Any Means
by DeOPOrange
Summary: In another world Izuku would inherit All Might's quirk and become a hero, a symbol of peace, yet he would never take a life. However this is not that world. Introducing Izuku Midoriya Uchiha, he strives for peace, but without all those bothersome morals, no matter what he has to do, he WOULD preserve the peace, By Any Means...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ladies and gentlemen**! **Welcome to my first ever fanfiction! **

***Clap Clap Clap* Thank you! Thank you! *Bow***

**Anyways! Yeah this is my first fanfiction and an idea i've been thinking about for quite some time now. Naruto and My Hero Academia are some of my favorite animes and I also enjoy many of the fanfictions on this site. **

**I've always liked the fanfictions that have darker sort of characters that aren't afraid to get their hands dirty for a good cause, especially if they used to be very pure characters like Naruto Or Izuku. Unfortunately there aren't too many of these stories on the site that are too well written and in addition I've never actually seen any stories where any BNHA character actually enters the Naruto world. Most Naruto/BNHA crossovers usually just consist of either a OP Naruto just interfering in the BNHA world or Naruto as a character who attends UA and follows the Canon plotline (those are still good but just way overused). **

**So I decided to take matters into my own hands and write a fanfiction of my own that includes a Grayish Izuku that gets transported to the Naruto world. Don't worry guys, he will eventually find his way back and interact with the main BNHA cast. Anyways a few warnings, this Izuku is going to be quite OOC because of his unique circumstances and this Naruto world is going to be slightly AU, but all with good reason. If you want to find more just continue reading the story! Anyways please follow and favorite my story if you enjoy it and give me reviews for plot ideas and so that I can improve my writing style. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia or Naruto, just this story. **

**All Might- "HA, HA HAHAHA!"**

Character speaking- "If only I had a quirk too…"

Character's thoughts- 'Sugoi! All Might is amazing!'

**Story Start. **

"**HA, HA HAHAHA!"**

Izuku stared fervently at the computer screen, watching for what must have been the ten thousandth time, the famous video of his idol All-Might and the start of his rise to the top of the hero world.

All Might appeared on the screen carrying over 10 people on his back having rescued them from a massive fire.

"He's laughing!" exclaimed an unseen reporter in the video.

Izuku's eyes widened to incredible levels and gleamed as he watched the amazing display of sheer heroism.

"**It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!"**

'Sugoi! All Might is amazing! He's so heroic, and awesome, and-and-and… COOL!' thought Izuku.

'When I get my quirk I'm gonna be just like him! A HERO!'

**Later That Day...**

"I'm sorry to say this boy, but you are quirkless. You can't be a hero." said the doctor with a tinge of regret in his voice when delivering the news that no child or parent ever wanted to hear.

"Eh?" Izuku refused to acknowledge to words coming out of the doctor's mouth. With that single sentence from the doctor his hopes and dreams almost shattered. He couldn't become a hero? NO! But he had to become a hero, and be like All Might!

"You can see by this x-ray scan that Izuku has two joints in his smallest toe, people with quirks have an additional toe joint, unfortunately this means that regretfully you do not have a quirk boy." the doctor explained to Izuku and his mother.

This would be the first time that somebody told Izuku that he had no hope of becoming a hero, but sadly it would not be the last, instead this would mark the start of a recurring theme in Izuku's life, where everybody would ridicule him for his lack of a quirk and his dream to become a hero.

**Time Skip 4 years (Izuku is 8 years old)**

Izuku was crying on his bed in his darkened bedroom, as he had been doing for the past hour. He had just come home from yet another dreadful day at school. Ever since he was revealed to be quirkless all his friends had turned on him and started bullying him. Even now he could hear their voices ridiculing him in his head.

"Pathetic piece of shit Deku.!"

"Look at how weak he is!"

"Ha! As if you could be a hero without a quirk!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

However today was perhaps the worst that he had ever experienced. Bakugou Katsuki or "Kaachan", and him used to be best friends when they were kids but now he was his greatest bully. Bakugo's harsh words had felt like a stake driven deep into his heart and sent him into a state of despair.

**Earlier that Day…**

Bakugo walked past the tearful Izuku with a smug smile on his face, as he held Izuku's burnt and destroyed notebook in his hands. As he threw the destroyed notebook at Izuku's feet and stepped on it, he took the opportunity to whisper some words to Izuku, outside hearing range of anybody who might be eavesdropping.

"You know," started Bakugou with a dark grin spreading across his face, "there is one way you might be able to get a quirk. Just jump off a bridge and hope you get reborn with one in your next life."

With that Bakugou walked away laughing with his small gang surrounding him as Izuku fully broke down into tears behind him, not knowing the massive impact this would have on Izuku's life, and the fate of the entire world.

**Back to Present…**

"Maybe I should just take Kaachan's advice," thought Izuku as he lay in bed, "after all there's nothing I can do in this world without a quirk."

At that moment a power that lay dormant for his entire life woke within Izuku. Spurred to action by his intense emotions and desire to escape this world and obtain a quirk. Suddenly every single person up and down the street and across the entire neighbourhood had to shut their eyes to prevent themselves from being blinded by the sudden, intense burst of green light that appeared like a second sun in their eyes.

Meanwhile Izuku was completely bewildered as his body was glowing and everything was green, and he could feel some weird energy deep within his stomach that felt like it was trying to rip him apart and pull him in all different directions.

'Wh-What's happening to me?!' thought Izuku frantically.

A second later the glow intensified once more and vanished, Izuku along with it, leaving the room in eerie silence. A few seconds later there was knocking on the bedroom door as Izuku's mother Inko Midoriya knocked to check on her son.

"Izuku sweetie are you alright in there?" Inko asked, still outside the door.

"Do you know where that green light came from?"

Inko frowned as her son refused to answer. She knew that Izuku had been having some problems at school recently but was sure that Izuku would come ask her if he ever needed help. Besides he had to have seen that intense green light, and it was odd how she couldn't hear any noise in the room.

"Izuku sweetie i'm coming in!" still no response.

Inko was starting to get seriously worried for her son and opened the door.

"Izuku are u alrigh-" and she noticed the completely empty room with no traces of Izuku.

"Izuku?" she spoke once more with a quizzical expression.

**Meanwhile in an unknown location…**

Izuku awoke to the sounds of beeping and footsteps along with a white ceiling. He rubbed his eyebrows blearily and sat up in his bed. It was at that moment he realized that he realized that he was definitely no longer in his bed and the tubes sticking out of his arm, hooked up to an IV drip along with the presence of a doctor checking over him and an old man wearing a white robe and a triangular hat with the Kanji for "Fire" written on it staring at him with steeled eyes.

"W-wh-Where am I? Wh-Who are you? Wh-w-Where have you t-taken me?" Izuku stuttered out fearfully.

He had absolutely no idea where he was, and although the grizzled old man seemed harmless at first glance, there was just something about his very presence that awoke a primal sense of fear in him and made his hairs stand on end. And those eyes… Those eyes were the most scary eyes he had ever witnessed in his short life, far scarier than even the worst bullies. They gave a very clear message that the man with those eyes could kill him in an instant and a voice in his head urged him to do whatever this man said or his life could be a very short one. With that question the man's eyes hardened once more and he spoke his next words with a voice of authority, the type of authority that commanded complete obedience from the listener.

"You are in Konohagakure, otherwise known as the 'Village hidden in Leaves' in the Land of Fire, and my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the 'Third Hokage' and the 'God of Shinobi'. The better question is, who are you?" asked the now named Third Hokage.

Izuku gulped. This was going to be a very interesting conversation indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well damn. Thanks to everybody who reviewed, favorited and followed by story, I hope everybody enjoys this chapter as well and continues reading :D. Anyways, last chapter was mainly just a prologue explaining Izuku's situation in the BNHA world and introducing his dimensional travel quirk. This chapter will be the last prologue type chapter before the real story begins in chapter three. In this chapter some of the changes from this AU naruto world and the original will be explained and Izuku will meet some new characters, both canon and one OC. Well. No more delays, enjoy the story.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own BNHA or Naruto, and do I really need to put these in every chapter? This is quite annoying... looking on the brightside it increases my wordcount. :P**

* * *

**Story Start.**

* * *

**Third Hokage's POV:**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, better known as the Third Hokage of Konoha, left the room with a troubled expression on his face, which unfortunately was his normal expression these days, and had been ever since the war started a year earlier. Roughly one year ago an ambassador from Kumo came to the Hidden Leaf Village to discuss a peace treaty between the Hidden Cloud and the Hidden Leaf villages. However later that night the ambassadors true ambitions were made clear as he infiltrated the Hyuga compound and kidnapped the Hyuga heiress. Luckily the clan head Hiashi Hyuga, was there and a swift palm strike to the ambassador's heart liquefied the organ and killed him, allowing Hiashi to save his daughter. However Kumo demanded to be compensated for the loss of their ambassador and demanded the dead body of Hiashi in return, in a plot to steal the Byakugan. The Hyuga clan, being the arrogant noble clan that they were, outright refused the demand and Kumo declared war on the Leaf.

In the one year since then the war expanded to include the rest of the elemental nations, with Iwa and Kiri allying themselves with Kumo and Suna allying themselves with Konoha. The war had already claimed the lives of thousands of shinobi and didn't seem to be slowing down anytime soon.

Given the extenuating circumstances, it's quite reasonable for the hokage to be quite paranoid of suspicious events, and the arrival of the strange green haired boy was the very definition of a suspicious event. He had been alerted to it, yesterday evening, as he had just finished with yet another stack of paperwork, he was suddenly interrupted by a massive burst of chakra, coming from the direction of the Uchiha compound. He immediately rushed to the site of the chakra explosion, worried that enemy shinobi had infiltrated the village, or perhaps some jonin had just used a high-level A-rank technique inside the village, within the compound of one of the founding clans of the village no less... He really didn't know who would be more dead once he got through with them.

He was taken off of the tangent that his mind had wandered down, as he arrived at the site of the chakra burst, only to find the area completely clear of any hostile enemy ninja or scorch marks/explosives that typically resulted from an A-rank jutsu. Instead he was greeted by the odd sight of multiple jonin and the Uchiha police force surrounding an unconscious boy who seemed to be around eight years old, his body completely covered by a dense layer of green chakra coalesced around him, that seemenly was being absorbed by the boy in front of his eyes. The boy had bright green hair, oddly enough, and was wearing clothing that didn't resemble anything that he had ever seen before,** (Jeans and a t-shirt) **further supporting the idea that the boy from outside the village, that green hair was quite distinct and not something he would forget if it belonged to one of his villagers.

He brought the boy to the hospital inside ANBU headquarters to get him treated, and to keep him contained in case he proved to be a threat.

When the boy woke up, he began stammering out some nonsense about how he had no clue where he was, and something about a teleportation quirk. Once the boy, who he found out was called Izuku Midoriya, calmed down enough to speak coherently, the hokage called in the Yamanaka clan head Inoichi, to use his **Mind Reading Jutsu** to examine Izuku's head and find out what they were dealing with, and then to relay the boy's memories to him using his M**ind Transmission Jutsu**.

By the end of a stunned Inoichi's report, the hokage was flabbergasted. Another world? Superpowers? What the hell was going on?! He left the room to organize his thoughts and decide on a course of action. After a few minutes the hokage had collected his thoughts and pushed aside the absurdity of another dimension for another time. This could be a opportunity for Konoha to increase their military strength if he played his cards right. Through viewing Izuku's memories he saw the sheer determination that the boy had to not give up his dreams after all those years, and the keen analytical mind he possesed, evident in his quirk analysis notebooks and deductions of strengths and weaknesses in each quirk. With some training he could be quite the monster of a shinobi. Especially since he just arrived in this world and already had high jonin level chakra reserves. In regards to the boy's chakra reserves... he would need to bring Jiraiya in to verify this, but he theorized that since Izuku was not born with any chakra reserves and living creatures in their world needed chakra to survive, the nature chakra in the air surrounded him upon his arrival and entered his body which granted him the ability to use chakra. If he used the boy's dream to become a hero and offered ninja training to help the boy achieve that dream, he could gain a new ninja to help end the war. Of course the boy would need some guardians, preferably somebody who was experienced in the shinobi arts and could help train him and encourage him to be a shinobi. Hmm... Well one Uchiha couple was looking for somebody to adopt, after their son died in the war, and coincidentally it was their yard that Izuku was found in. And perhaps by giving the Uchiha guardianship of this unique kid it would show the hokage's trust in the Uchiha and strengthen the already weak bonds between their clan and the rest of the village. Yes, they would do.

He nodded his head, satisfied with the course of action he decided on and called on his ANBU to bring him the Uchiha couple. Once the Uchiha couple came, they were briefed on the situation and the boy's unique circumstances and agreed to adopt him and take care of him, for as long as he still needed them. With the two Uchiha in tow, he knocked on the door to the boy's room.

"Izuku? I'm coming in along with some guests." he warned in advance.

* * *

**Izuku's POV**

Izuku waited nervously in the hospital room for the intimidating old man to come back. It was quite obvious that he was no longer in Japan, and quite possibly not even in his own world anymore, depending on where his quirk sent him, also he didn't think that any country in his world threatened 8 year olds with thoughts of torture or death and interrogated them for information. Anyways... His very own quirk! And wasnt something to marvel about! How ironic that he got a quirk just as he was considering offing himself because he didn't have one. It's almost like it was planned on purpose just because some fanfiction author couldn't think of any better way to advance his plot. **(:P) **While he was quite sad that he might not be able to find his way back to his own world, it's not like he had many, or any actually, friends. In fact the only person that really loved him was his mother, given that he hasn't ever seen his dad since the day he was born. Maybe his mom could move on and be happier now that he was gone, and no longer be so stressed everyday. His mother had been gaining a lot of weight from overeating due to being stressed out over his lack of a quirk, and hopefully now that he was gone, she could move on with her life.

***Knocking on the door***

'Oh, looks like he's back... and guests? I wonder what they need."

"Come in!" Izuku shouted at the door.

* * *

The Third Hokage walked through the door after hearing the boy's affirmative answer, not that it was necessary, but he wouldn't want to walk in on the boy while he was in the washroom or anything, that would just make for an awkward situation, and quite an awkward start to Izuku's relationship with the Uchiha couple. When he entered he looked at the room and saw that Izuku hadn't moved from the bed in the time that he had gone and was wringing his hands nervously.

"Izuku, I would like to introduce you to Kagami Uchiha and Mayako Uchiha, who may become very important to you, depending on your answer to the questions I'm about to ask you." the hokage introduced the Uchiha couple who both greeted the boy, with Kagami giving him a stoic nod and Mayako giving him a sweet smile, that Izuku reciprocated, albeit shakily.

"Now Izuku, previously I had Inoichi, one of my head shinobi from the T&I division, search your mind for information so that we could decide on what to do with you." the hokage continued after allowing Izuku and the Uchiha couple to greet each other.

Izuku sputtered indignantly at the thought of somebody messing with his mind without him knowing about it.

"Am I right to assume that you have no money and nowhere to go?" the hokage continued, ignoring Izuku's sputtering.

"Well... Yes, but I guess you already know that." Izuku muttered petulantly, sulking at the fact that somebody read his thoughts without his permission.

"Well then... How do you feel about being adopted by this Uchiha couple?" the hokage asked.

Izuku's head shot up at this, eyes as wide as dinner plates. He gaped at the hokage, mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. Then he lowered his head, and stared at his hands, considering the offer. On one hand he already had a loving mother, one that was still alive and fine, and probably worried sick about him right now. On the other hand he had no idea if he would ever see her again. Since he had no clue how his quirk worked and what it activated off of, he had no way of replicating the feat and getting back home. Nobody had quirks here so they probably wouldn't be able to help him work out his. Even if he did somehow manage to use his quirk again he had no guarantee that he would be sent back to his own world. For all he knew it could send him to a completely inhospitable world where he would be killed instantly... He had made his decision.

"I... I think I would like that..." Izuku said.

The hokage and the Uchiha couple's faces brightened at Izuku's words, until he continued.

"But... I already have a mother, and I don't think that I can replace that relationship so quickly..." Izuku continued sadly looking down at his hands again, hoping that the couple wouldn't take his words offensively. Then he felt a hand place itself under his chin and slowly raise his head up, until he was looking into the onyx black eyes of Mayako Uchiha.

Mayako smiled at Izuku, a smile that only contained a hint of sadness hidden so deep that Izuku could barely see it.

"It's alright dear." she said, as she offered a compromise, "this is a hard decision to make and we aren't going to force you to decide without thinking over it first. How about you live with us for now and decide for yourself whether you want to be adopted after you see how life with us would be like?"

"I know that I would hate it if my son ever made such a decision without thoroughly thinking about it first. I may never replace your true mother but I hope that eventually you will be able to think of me as one."

Izuku smiled and nodded. "Yes. I would love to live with you two."

All decisions made, the hokage pulled out some guardianship forms, and in a few minutes Izuku found himself walking alongside his new guardians, ready to begin a new chapter in his life. **(literally a new chapter...lol).**

**End.**

* * *

**Alright! To clear up some things, this Naruto world is not the canon one, although it is still quite similar as of this point in the timeline. In this reality Hizashi Hyuga did not sacrifice his own life as a body double for his brother, because the Hyuga clan refused to sink to such a level of trickery, because they consider themselves Konoha's nobility. Instead Kumo declared war on the Leaf and started a war. **

**Also the hokage might seem sort of manipulative in this chapter, like literally every Harry Potter fanfic, but he has good intentions and does want to help Izuku, however it's also his job to strengthen the village in any way possible, especially during this time of war. **

**There is only one OC in this chapter and that is Mayako Uchiha, I just couldn't find a female Uchiha that fit her role in this story and so I created an OC instead, so sorry to those who don't like OCs. In addition Kagami Uchiha is actually a canon character, he was part of the second hokage Tobirama's genin team along with Hiruzen and Danzo, I added him because he's the only relative of Shisui that is confirmed on the wiki, and in this story he's Shisui's biological father.**

**Finally I made it so that Izuku does not have a good relationship with his father because he has never met his father. As far as I can tell in BNHA/MHA the only mention of him in the entire series is that he breathes fire... like wtf? If anybody can correct me then just review or PM me and i'll change that. **

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter, favorite/follow and review if you like it, and i'll be sure to get another chapter out as soon as I can.**

**I'll see you guys next time. -DeOPOrange**


	3. Chapter 3 (Shinobi Arc)

**Disclaimer: Just the usual one... I don't own Naruto or My Hero Academia, i'm not some rich Japanese dude sadly.**

* * *

**Story Start.**

* * *

Mayako was leading Izuku around the village, showing him the various important locations such as the Hokage tower, the hospital and the Academy. Kagami would've joined them but he was called away on a mission by the hokage right after they filled out the various guardianship papers and created an identity for Izuku. The sun was setting over the Hokage tower, and the village was bathed in red and dark orange light. It had been several hours since they started touring the village and Izuku was almost asleep on his feet. The last place that he needed to be shown was his new home.

"Well! This is it! Your new home! Do you like it?" Mayako asked as she gestured animatedly toward their house.

Izuku just stood there taking in the sight of his new home. The house was designed in a similar way to all the other houses in the Uchiha Clan compound, although it was quite a bit larger. The house was two stories tall and had walls made out of gray clay and a stone foundation. It had a wooden path circling around the house and a porch in front of the large wooden door. There was a grass clearing surrounding the house with a tiled, stone path leading to the door. There was an empty dirt clearing behind the house that contained several wooden dummies and a weapons rack off to the side, a training area perhaps? Lastly in front of the house there was a beautiful sakura tree that had a single gravestone in front of it. This entire structure was surrounded by a twenty foot tall wall, which had a large gate in the front and the Uchiha logo painted along the sides.

"It looks great." Izuku assured Mayako. Then he let out a jaw cracking yawn.

"Oh my, I completely forgot, you must be exhausted after such a long day!" Mayako exclaimed and ushered the half asleep Izuku through the door and into the house.

The inside of the house looked like a traditional Japanese home with a floor composed of wooden planks and neatly placed furniture. Izuku was led to his new bedroom, which at the moment was quite simply furnished, with only a table that had a lamp on it, two chairs, and a futon placed in the middle on top of a floor made of soft tatami mats.

"Just rest for now dear, and we'll continue talking tomorrow." with those words Mayako left the room, closing the door behind her.

Izuku collapsed on the futon the instant Mayako had left the room. It HAD been a long day, being bullied by Kaachan, being transported to another dimension, having somebody poke around inside his head, and being adopted by two random adults. With that thought his mind succumbed to exhaustion and he fell into the deepest sleep of his life. He would let the Izuku of tomorrow deal with all the bullshit in his life.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Izuku awoke to the customary sound of knocking on the door in the morning.

"Get up Izuku! Breakfast is ready!"

His mother's voice sounded a bit off tune, but whatever. Still half asleep Izuku got of bed and walked the same path that he did every morning on autopilot... only to walk straight into a wall and fall onto his butt.

"OW! What the fu-" Izuku exclaimed as he held his head and rolled on the ground in pain.'

It was at that moment that he remembered the events of yesterday as they struck his head like a thunderbolt, or perhaps the wall he just ran into...that shit hurt! After a few more minutes of rolling around in pain and self pity he got up and brushed his teeth in the unfamiliar bathroom and walked down the hall to the kitchen, where he saw breakfast was being prepared by Mayako.

"Sit down! Breakfast is ready!" Mayako exclaimed cheerfully as she laid down a simple breakfast of rice, miso soup, and several plates of vegetables.

They ate in silence for a while as both Izuku and Mayako searched their minds trying to think of a conversation topic, until Izuku thought of one.

"Umm... Who's grave is that beside the sakura tree?" Izuku asked curiously.

Mayato's mood became subdued as the smile on her face was replaced with a frown and she looked down at her half eaten bowl of rice.

"Y-you don't have to answer that question if you don't want to of course! No, i mean- i was just thinking-" Izuku sputtered as he noticed the frown on Mayako's face and the drastic change in the atmosphere of the room.

"No, it's fine. You're part of the family now so you should know about this as well." Mayako said solemnly, "that was my son Shisui, he died in the war 5 months ago."

Izuku gasped, eyes widening as he realized how insensitive his question must have sounded.

"I'm so sorry!" Izuku frantically apologized, trying to salvage the situation.

"No no its fine, we just welcomed you into the family, and you had to find out sometime." Mayako assured the boy she just adpoted.

They ate in silence for several more minutes before Izuku brought up another question.

"How was he like?" Izuku asked quietly.

"Oh, he was just an amazing person. He was extremely loving, intensely loyal to both his family and the village, a great ninja, and a cheerful personality that was always able to brighten a room just by being there... he was the best son I could have asked for." Mayako reminisced.

"So how did he die?" Izuku asked.

"He was fighting in the war and his team was ambushed by multiple ANBU divisions from Iwagakure and Kumogakure, Shisui stayed behind as a distraction to buy his team time to escape and was killed."

At this point the mood was effectively ruined, until Mayako decided to change the subject.

"So! Do you have any goals, or ideas on what you want to do as a career?" Mayako exclaimed with false cheer, trying to put the previous conversation behind them.

"I...I don't really know" Izuku said, "Back when I was in my world I wanted to be a hero and protect the public from villans and disasters, but I don't think I can do that here."

"A...hero?" Mayako was intrigued by this idea. Most people in her experience were selfish and didn't help people unless they had something to gain from it. However from what she gleaned of Izuku's character he was probably the purest hearted person she had ever met. He actually wanted to help people without even thinking of a price for his services. The only other person that she knew that was like him was her son Shisui. When she was informed of Izuku by the hokage she was told about memories of how Izuku would stand up to bullies, even when he didn't have any power to do so.

Now however, Izuku had chakra, alot of it, and with some training perhaps he could attain his dream.

"Izuku. How do you feel about training to become a ninja?" she proposed an idea to Izuku, if he agreed to become a ninja he could achieve the level of strength that he needed and he would be able to fulfill his dream of being a hero.

"A ninja? I don't know... I don't think I would ever be able to kill anybody..." Izuku said, shuddering at the thought of ever killing anybody.

"Not many genin are ready to kill when they first start out, but if you decide to become a ninja then you will receive training to help you control your new chakra. Also, as a ninja you can help protect the village and the villagers, and fulfill your dream of becoming a hero." she offered an incentive, knowing that Izuku would be drawn to becoming a ninja if he received the power and opportunities to become a hero.

'That's true, I have this power that I could be using to save people, besides ninja usually only fight people who are a threat to their village right? So in a sense that is saving the villagers from an outside threat.'

"Sure, when do I start?" Izuku said eagerly, his mind made up.

"Ha, eager aren't you? Don't worry, I'll fill out some forms and get you registered into the ninja academy, you'll begin school in a week, along with the other kids." Mayako assured.

* * *

**One week later...**

Izuku stood in front of the ninja academy along with his adpotive mother and father, gathering his courage to enter the building. He was told that the academy would be much harder this year because the curriculum was accelerated due to the war, and was now having second thoughts about whether or not he would be able to handle it.

Izuku was wearing the new ninja gear that his adoptive parents had bought him a few days ago from a ninja equipment store in the village. His clothes consisted of dark green and black spotted camouflage jacket and black pants, the perfect colors for blending into the undergrowth of the forests surrounding Konoha. He also had two pouches that contained 30 shuriken and 10 kunai each, one attached to his waist and the other strapped to his left leg. The last things he had were a katana and a tanto strapped in an x-shape across his back.

"Go on in Izuku! It'll be fine, the kids inside won't be any more trained than you are! Besides, you're quite the prodigy, already getting a perfect 10/10 whenever we trained you in shurikenjutsu." Mayako assured Izuku, quite proud of how skilled he was after only a weeks worth of training, he could probably give some of the weaker genin a run for their money in a fight.

"Y-yeah, alright." Izuku then walked through the gates of the academy to the class he was assigned to, class 1-A where he was greeted by the teacher standing outside the door.

The teacher brought him inside the class and had him write his name down on the chalkboard and introduce himself to his classmates.

"Hi, i'm Izuku Midoriya and i'll be joining you for class for the next few years, please take care of me." Izuku said with a bow.

The teacher then prompted Izuku to find a seat and Izuku looked around the classroom for a place to sit. It seemed like all the other kids had already formed their own friend groups so Izuku was lost as he scanned the classroom until his eyes landed on one boy sitting alone in a seat at the back of the classroom. He had pitch black hair and onyx colored eyes and wore a black hoodie, he had a blank expression on his face and the beginnings of tear troughs on either side of his nose which made him stand out among the other ordinary looking kids. This along with the fact that he was the only kid sitting alone made the choice for Izuku and he walked to the back of the class and sat in a seat beside the emotionless boy.

Izuku raised his hand toward his classmate for a handshake and spoke cheerfully, "Hi I'm Izuku! Whats your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi." the now revealed Itachi spoke quitely after staring at Izuku's hand silently for a minute. This awkward greeting was the start of an amazing friendship that would have profound impacts on the course of history for both of their respective worlds. Whether those impacts would be for the better or the worst would remain to be seen.

* * *

**Alright guys, new chapter is officially out. I was caught up in homework and assignments for the past week or so, which was the reason why this chapter was delayed so sorry about that but I hope you enjoy the third chapter.**

**So Izuku meets Itachi in this chapter and gets adopted by Shisui's family, you probably noticed that I killed off Shisui but it's necessary to the plot and Itachi and Izuku's relationship. Next chapter will probably start off with a timeskip to graduation and their introduction into ninja life so prepare for that readers!**

**Thanks for all the support this story has gotten so far and I hope that all of you will continue to support this story. Send me some review or a PM if you enjoyed this story or have some ideas you want to see in future chapters and i'll see if I can incorporate it into the plot. That's all for me now, i'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


End file.
